


In which John finds that pretty sure isn't quite sure

by DonnesCafe



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Gen, Post-His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnesCafe/pseuds/DonnesCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in His Last Vow the characters come to terms with the aftershocks and find a way forward. And it isn't easy. Fluffy beginning but dark shadows ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which John finds that pretty sure isn't quite sure

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my take on what might happen next. An ongoing series of short fics. Rating may change going forward.

William Scott Watson? But he’d never liked the name Billy. Sherlock Hamish Watson. No. God no. Cruel to do that to a kid. James Sherlock Watson? After the two men he admired most… But Moriarty had been a James. So much for that name. Scott Gregory….

“John.”

“Hmmmm…?” Michael Sherlock Watson? His dad had been Michael George, and then there was Mike Stamford. Mike had introduced them after all. Mike Watson? Would Mycroft think it was a backhanded dig at him? Maybe he deserved a backhanded....

“John.” He felt a hand on his arm. Mary and the doctor were both looking at him, concern in their eyes. How long had he been thinking about baby names? Revised baby names.

“Sometimes the scans are inconclusive,” Dr. Atkinson said.

“But now you’re sure?” Mary asked.

“Absolutely positive. Surprised we missed it the first time, but it’s,” the doctor smiled, “pretty obvious on this scan.”

He pointed. John blushed. Yeah, fairly obvious. Sherlock Michael? No. Michael Sherlock. If Mary agreed.


End file.
